


Ruffled Feathers

by JessiSweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been friends with Gabriel for quite some time. Castiel was weary of your relationship with the archangel, mostly feeling a surge of emotion he wasn't quite used to; jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

Gabriel and you had always been close. It was a joke in the garrison that he was like a personal guardian angel. He always felt the need to watch over you; you were kind of a clumsy sort and, as an archangel, it was his job to watch out for prophets. When Castiel finally came down to Earth, Gabriel had gone into hiding. He had wanted to steer clear of any apocalyptic mess but Gabriel always kept a close eye on you. 

After being outed by the Winchesters, Gabriel finally came back to you. But this time, your visits would be cut short, often by Castiel, begging his brother for his help, but always casting a weary eye toward you. 

It had been years since the worry about the apocalypse and things had quieted down. Apparently, preferring his anonymity, Gabriel had faked his own death. Only you and Castiel knew of his existence still. Gabriel frequently visited you, lounging on your couch, watching your television and most certainly eating anything sweet you had in the house. He was surprisingly human in that respect that when you’d come home, startled that you had an unannounced visitor and no more cookies in your cookie jar. But he would always remind you that you should be used to it by now. Besides, for someone who didn’t really like sweets, you sure kept a lot of them in your apartment for him. 

You and Cas had become close too, him often popping in checking for his brother but often staying for a little reprieve from his hectic life with the Winchesters. You two found it easy to become companions on a different level than you and Gabriel. With Gabriel, it was always lighthearted, jovial, just fun. But with Cas, this started to grow inside you, different feelings, feelings of a more loving nature.

But Cas always kept his distance in that respect, making you feel like maybe he didn't like you in the same way you did. So you held back your feelings, not wanting to overstep your boundaries. 

Today, however, everything was different. You were standing in your kitchen, making yourself a cup of coffee when you heard the hard beat of feathers, a small gust of wind and a few papers surely falling off your coffee table where the sound erupted from. You only had the chance to pick your head up and look towards the door when Cas came storming into the doorframe. His name came from his mouth in a gruff, almost agitated tone. 

“Cas!” You smiled but soon the jovial feel faded when you saw the distressed look on the angel’s face. “W-what’s wrong? Did something happen?” You asked, putting your mug back onto the counter. 

“I just left Gabriel. Is it true?” You furrowed your brow at him,

“Honey, you’re going to need to be more specific.”

“I heard that you have been helping Gabriel with grooming.” He was still staring you down, his face stony, stern. You tried not to laugh; Cas was always the most serious looking and sounding angel but truthfully, despite his serious tone, he often said weird, even silly things. You just watched him for a moment before he got frustrated, “His wings. Did you or did you not groom his wings?” 

“Oh!” It was coming back to you now; Gabriel had been complaining about how they were becoming unruly, matted in places and you offered to help him. When his large golden feathered wings had appeared, you had been taken aback; they were so large that you could only have him unfurl one wing at a time due to space constraints in your apartment. “Yes, yes I did help him.” You smiled sweetly at Cas who only seemed to become more bothered by your answer.

“How can you be so callous about this?”

“W-what do you mean?” 

“Angel wings are very sensitive. Not only that but they are our most secret, delicate parts of ourselves. It’s like if you allowed someone to run their fingers through the depths of your soul; one wrong move and we could be irreparably damaged. When Gabriel allowed you to groom his wings, it was a sign of his utmost trust in you, it was...intimate.” You watched him, slowly gathering that that was truly the root of his agitation; it was much less the wings and more his blooming jealousy at your close relationship with Gabriel.

“Cas, are you worried that Gabriel and I were together in an intimate way?” You asked him, trying to be as delicate with the situation as possible. 

“Well, were you not?” 

“No!” A chuckled escaped your lips, “No, we weren’t. He, like you said, trusts me. Don’t you trust me, Cas?” 

“Of course.”

“And I bet it’s been a long time since you’ve had help with your wings.”

“Well, yes but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Do you want me to maybe help you? With your wings, I mean.” He looked at you nervously, studying your face for any possibility of deception but finding nothing. “I give you my word that I’ll be gentle.” Castiel seemed apprehensive but walked out of the doorway and back into the living area. You hazard a guess that he was okay with the idea and grabbed a stool from your counter and followed him into the living room.

Castiel was standing nervously in the center of the living room, fidgeting, moving his weight back and forth on his feet before you placed the stool down in front of him. He watched you for a moment before you took a step back, giving him room. He pulled his trench coat off, standing before you in his button down shirt that you always felt looked too big on him as it was too baggy on his waist and arms, the sleeves almost always drooping down his hands. You didn’t have time to take in his boyish appearance much longer as he pulled off his tie and the shirt as well, laying them with the coat. 

It always felt like magic to you when an angel revealed their wings to you. At first, they would look like a normal person but slowly, their wings would appear behind them, slowly unfurling to their full glory, if they had enough room to spread out. Gabriel had mentioned, when you remarked on how large his wings were, that it depended on their position as an angel. Seeing as he was an archangel, his wings were bigger, larger, more expansive. 

Your eyes watched Castiel who was actively avoiding your gaze as his wings started to become visible. You felt a lump grow in your throat as you saw the black feathers begin to emerge from behind him. It took a few moments but soon, Castiel looked up at you, his black feathery wings outstretched in the room, curling on the edges to avoid hitting the walls. Cas looked at you with a look of worry before speaking your name,

“Are you alright?” You hadn’t realized at the time but your mouth was gaped open, eyes widened taking in the view of his wings and their majesty. 

“Y-yes. It’s just--” Cas looked down bashful, embarrassed of any possible criticism you had for him and his wings, “beautiful.” You finally breathed out, his head snapping up to look at you, his own face filled with wonder, his cheeks flushing at the compliment.

“Thank you.” He spoke before curling his wings back in, turning his back to you and sitting on the stool. You finally remembered to breathe again and when you did, you placed a hand on the back of his shoulder, thumb brushing gently at the back of his neck, 

“Okay, I’m going to start over here. If, for whatever reason, you become uncomfortable or want to stop, just let me know, okay? I won’t be offended. Just, let me know.” Cas nodded as you ran a chaste hand along the back of his neck to the joint where his wings met his back. He shuddered and you felt the desire to stop completely already, worried you had hurt him. You walked off to the edge of him, fingers grazing along the top of his wing, to allow it to outstretch to it’s full expanse. 

You began at the very tip, slowly combing your fingers through the delicate, soft feathers. They were glistening, a few pointed out in random directions that you easily righted. A few patches needed more smoothing than others. It was incredibly apparent to you that Castiel hadn’t had his wings properly groomed in a long time. The further in you made it, the closer back to Castiel you made it, the wider the wings became and the more warm they were until the culminated to the joints that jutted from his back. Those feathers, the one coating the joints, weren’t full beautiful feathers, more like short coarse fluff. You were about to start on the second wing which he had graciously extended for you when you noticed Cas stirring uneasily in the seat. 

“Cas? Are you alright?” You asked, reaching the tip of his other wing. 

“Y-yes. I’m fine.” He spoke softly. Despite not being very vocal, you could see his face was flushed, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin.

“Cas, if this hurts, I’ll sto--”

“Don’t stop.” He spoke abruptly, looking over at you, eyes darkened with something you couldn’t detect. “Please. Just….keep going.” He swallowed hard, turning his head back to face forward, his hands wringing nervously in his lap. 

“O-okay…” You answered before going back to work on the new wing. About midway through, you noticed his opposite wing, the one you had just groomed, that was now pulled back close to his body to make space, was quivering. You felt your breath hitch as you looked at Castiel sitting in the stool, chest heaving softly, his hands balling up the fabric of his pants, knuckles white from gripping so tight. His wing was warmer than the other, as if heating up with the rest of him. You were almost finished, almost to the tender spot where wing met back when you saw him give out a shudder, eyes pressing closed tight. “Okay, Cas I can’t do this anymore. Is everything o--” You had rounded his wing to come to stand in front of him only to see the bulge in the front of his pants with a wet patch in the fabric. He was breathing hard, eyes wide, pupils dilated and that was when you finally pinpointed the look on his face; it wasn’t pain, it was arousal. “Did you just..?” You asked looking from his crotch to his face but all you got back from him was a look of mild terror. “It’s okay. Did you like it? Did it feel good?” He nodded at you, eyes still a bit wild as he swallowed once again. You smiled at him, trying to calm and diffuse the situation. “That’s okay. It’s normal, Cas. It’s a part of being partially human. I mean, you may be an angel but you are using a human as a vessel. This is all a part of it. This is all a part of arousal and sex. It’s natural human nature.” 

“Well, if it’s part of human nature, does that mean you feel it too?”

“I don’t have wings, Cas.” You answered.

“No but, do you have other things that say, if I touched for you like you did for me, would make you feel like good too? Would make you aroused?”

“Of course.” 

“May I touch them?” You chuckled nervously,

“Cas you don’t ha--”

“I want to.” He said quickly, “I want you to feel good too. Just tell me where.” You swallowed hard, this time it was your turn to be bashful. Nervously, you grasped his hands pulling them close to you as you stepped in closer to lessen the distance between you two. One of his hips landed on your hip as the other came between your thighs, pressing against your core through your pants. Your eyes fluttered closed for a moment at just the feeling of pressure against your sex. You hadn’t realized in all of the commotion but seeing Cas completely blissed out and knowing that it was from just running your fingers through his wings that did it had really turned you on. 

Cas got caught on fairly quickly, moving his hand slowly back and forth between your legs, rubbing at your core through your pants. You opened your eyes and looked down to see him watching you intently, trying to decipher his next move to make sure he continues to make you feel good. 

“Cas, I need more.” You spoke, your voice soft. Without needing any further direction, Cas unbuttoned your pants and slipped his hand past the waistband of your panties, his fingers coming into direct contact with your wet folds. He made a guttural sound at the feeling of your wetness, his eyes casting upwards to look at you as your eyes stayed half hooded, your mouth gaped open partially, panting and chest heaving already. His fingers easily navigated your wetness, pressing a finger to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your knees clipped together quickly, a yelp jumping from your mouth and Cas’ hand stopped immediately. “N-no.” You panted out, finally locking eyes with him, “That was good. Oh it was so good. Keeping going.” 

Cas gripped your hip tighter as the other hand stroked your wet folds before his thumb resettled on your clit, pressing into the bud with moderate pressure. You moaned out, your hands coming up, needing to find something to steady you and finding purchase on Cas’ shoulders. His thumb pressed and rubbed gentle circles into the bud and you felt the familiar knot in your lower belly begin to flood heat throughout the rest of your lips. It wasn’t going to take long for you to lose control at this point. Your eyes were almost closed but you sensed the room around you getting darker. 

You opened your eyes and saw the thick walls of black feathers surrounding the both of you. His wings were enclosing you close to him, pressing you to close the gap between you two even more. You were moaning and whimpering with every move of his hand which only reverberated off of his wings, amplifying back to Cas who seemed to be reveling in the sounds you were making all because of him. 

The way he had you engulfed in his wings, everything you breathed smelled of him and his feathers, occasionally jutting towards you, grazing your skin to add just that feeling of tenderness that you didn’t realize you needed, just the two of you in such an enclosed space, so intimately together. Suddenly, with a quick jerk of his hand you were completely unraveling, eyes fluttering shut, head tipping back, moans escaping your mouth only to have the sound fed back to you, his name falling from your lips easier than air from your lungs would come, your fingers digging into his shoulders. 

You were panting, chest rising and falling fast, coming down from the high as Cas removed himself from your pants, his wings retracting and disappearing, providing you with the much needed air to breathe. When you opened your eyes, you realized that Cas was already redressed and cleaned up, his face still flushed, as he stood. 

“I have to go.” He spoke abruptly. You looked at him, confused but couldn’t get a word in as he suddenly disappeared. You collapsed onto the stool, still breathing hard when you heard another flutter of wings. Your own face was still flushed, your breath coming out in haggard pants when you spoke,

“I...I thought you said...you had to go?” 

“Go? I just got here.” Your blood ran cold as Gabriel’s voice rang clear in your ears. He rounded the stool and took a good look at you. “Doooo you need a second?” He smirked at you, looking you up and down. When you looked down you realized your zipper was still done which you scrambled to fix, buttoning the button as well.

“No. I’m fine. Just…” 

“Enjoying my baby brothers’ company?” His wicked smirk stared you down as your turned an impossible shade of red. He laughed, heading to the kitchen, ready to tear through your cabinets for the candy you had hidden; so much for keeping your little rendezvous a secret.


End file.
